creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Stacked Stone Wall
Basic Information The Stacked Stone Wall is a cubic grey building-block looking like it's made from irregular small flat stone-bricks. How to obtain Stacked Stone Walls can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. (Already crafted) Stacked Stone Wall blocks can also be found in Obsidian Treasure Chests that spawn in darkness on blocks of the Stalactite layer underground, or (rarely) looting / pet-harvesting them from Hot Feet, Silver Keepas, Golden Keepas or Things. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Stacked Stone Walls can be unlocked in your Crafting Menu by: * crafting or finding (blocks of) Wood Walls that can be made from a starting recipe from most kind of Wood or Logs, or can be found in Stone Treasure Chests that are spawning on blocks of the Fossil layer in dark Caves or recesses near rivers * mining (blocks of) common grey Stone from the Fossil layer not far underground (where many Caves lead into), from the Mountains or any kind of steep cliff, which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped anymore * processing Stone Rods in a Processor from Stone, Bedrock or Limestone (the latter two can also be found on the Fossil layer and require a Stone Mining Cell or better to be equipped) How to craft To craft 8 (blocks of) Stacked Stone Walls, you'll need: * 2 blocks of common grey Stone that can be found on the Fossil layer underground, (accessible through Caves), on rocky Mountains, at hillsides or at recesses near rivers. Stone can be picked up without requiring any Power Cells nowadays * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor Crafting (or taking) Stacked Stone Walls is an unlocking requirement for the crafting recipes for Stone Boulder Walls, Natural Stone Paths, Stone Block Walls and Stone Floors each. How to process Stacked Stone Walls further Since update R49 on November 15th 2017 you can now put (blocks of) Stacked Stone Walls into a Processor to cut them into 2 cylindrical-shaped Stacked Stone Columns each. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked to process Stacked Stone Walls into Stacked Stone Columns. You merely have to carry Stacked Stone Walls in your inventory or quickbar and then activate a Processor that has been placed into the game world by pointing the cursor at it and clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" (as the default key). How to use Stacked Stone Walls can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, blocks of Stacked Stone Wall too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all items of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. You won't need any Power Cells (Mining Cell) to pick up blocks of Stacked Stone Walls that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such objects on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Category:Processable Category:Decor Category:Crafted Category:Building Block